Return the Favor Niley
by muffytheduck
Summary: He was a 23 year old college student working for the wealthy. She was the wealthy and ready to explore the world in her familys footsteps. But she needs someone to tag along with her. Is he that one? -Niley holla new 2011 story!
1. Preveiw of whats to come

**sorry for the late update but guys it's 2011! It's time for NEW STORIES;; Sorry, but heres to a New (late) year but filled with new Niley stories! This Story is called "Return The Favor" It's Niley Of course; Prologue below! it goes miley, nick.. miley nick. hopefully you can understand that easily.. reveiw me? **

She wore a creme short to the knee dress with white 5 inch heels, topping it off with her hair fish-tailed back with a few strands down. She walked across the polished wooden floor over her large 'M' rug, and into her walk in closet. She smiled to herself and walked over to a specific section, grabbing a light cardigan off the hanger slipping it on. She smiled at her appearence and walked down the stairs and smiled at her 'perfect' family. "ready"

He ran up the stairs of his tiny apartment and into his crowded bedroom. He stumbled over lose clothes and shoes, and mystery objects. He stumbled into his closet and looked around frantically and there at the top of his shelf hanging on a random hook was his work tie. Fantastic. He sighed, and Jumped a few times knocking over shoe boxes filled of pictures i couldn't be bothered. Finally he got his tie off the hook, while putting it on stumbling down the stairs he finally got out of his stuffy apartment into the lovely chilly air of the beautiful New York City. Shit. im late again.

* * *

><p>She stood tall and proud with her family with her younger brother and sister and two older silblings and her two parents. She smiled her beautiful pearly whites, and tilted her head a little, so the cameras could get her "good side" but she's Miley Duncan her father owned Duncan oil company they were very, <em>very <em>wealthy. They were the perfect family, the perfect life. Miley, she felt good about her future, College was set, she was going to Europe in less than 34 days, she was set. She was ready to take on the life her parents had laid out for her.

I ran down the marble, grannit, gold filled hallway into the main hall i stopped quickly seeing all the press in the foyar. I gulped shitttttt, their here! I saw the 'perfect' family on the staircase, smiling their perfect smiles. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen and said hello to my fellow co-workers, some who i've gotten very close too. I grabbed my ticket and smiled and turned around "Thank you Demiiiii" I smiled at her. She nodded while continued to fix some "finger food". I chuckled and looked out the small door window to see The family answering questions about their perfect company. I looked at the top stair and smiled as i saw 'her' the every boy's walking wet dream standing there answering a question with the utter most polite-ness..ever. She was gorgeous with her long, wavy auburn colored hair, to her gorgeous long tan legs, oh how i would love to see that dress of her-

"You've got a growning boner and it's totally visable" and than a (giggle giggle)

* * *

><p>Nick Jonas a 23 year old, College student working for the wealthy.<p>

Miley Cyrus 18 years old ready to start her family's dream.

oh i can't wait for you guys to like this story!


	2. Part 1 Enjoy the Show?

Return The Favor; Part 1

Nick Jonas 23 year old College Student; Working for Wealthy

Miley Duncan 18 Ready for College; Very Wealthy

Billy Duncan 48; The Wealth

Tish Duncan 36; The Wealth's Wife

Justin Duncan: 16 spoiled son dating an 18 year old.

Selena Rameriz: 18 Wealthy's Family Friend, Miley's bestfriend

Joe Jonas 24 years old, Nick's bestfriend, brother, and roommate.

* * *

><p><strong>6 am; Press Confrence With Family.<strong>

**-miley-**

Getting up at 5:30 every morning even during the summer is nothing out of the ordinary for Miley Duncan. Having two closets, two bathrooms and a California King sized Bed her room was every girl's dream. So she didn't mind waking up to enjoy getting ready. Miley was a fashionista, she was the most stylist of the Duncans besides her Mother tish who was a Fashion Designer in the past now married to one of the wealthist Men in North America. But Miley was different, she wasn't like the other 'rich' kids around the block, she was responsible, she was very mature for her age. She had to prove to her parents, that she was ready to be on her own, that she couldn't keep up the family business, she wanted to pursue her life in fashion that's why she'd study where her Mother studied, in Naples Italy. Oh how she loved it over there, they have a lovely spring home on the water. Oh it's just lovely. Miley had just graduated Lake Veiw High ' Special Rich Kid School' with all A's along side her bestfriend Selena Rameriz. Selena was her bestfriend since birth she was just like Miley, but on the more edge towards cooking, and she was flawless in the kitchen. Both Miley and Selena are also very protective of their hearts, broken hearts have caused both to not trust the male gender, but that doesn't stop them from trying every once in a while. But hey-their only 18!

Pulling up her Peach colored skirt and a white button up blouse with a peach scarf around her neck, She gently curled her aubrun hair and let it scroll down her chest falling right below her breasts. She pulled on a pair of Creme colored pumps, about 5 inch heels. She looked in her Jewlery case, for the 'perfect match' she sighed and looked around. She smiled and picked up a charm braclet and clipped it onto her wrist, and put on a few vintage rings. Something about Miley, she loved her rings, she lovedd all the vintage rings, the diamonds, the patterens, the designs, she couldnt get enough. She had about at least over 200 different rings. She was a collector, she could be a hoarder of Vintage rings if she wanted, the most expensive ring she owns would about be 14,000 dollars and it was a pinky ring. See? She's rich. Anything she wants, she gets.

Walking down her sprial staircase, entering the large Marbled kitchen knowning how her Father hated that she insisted on making her own breakfast, that he had maids to do that, servents lower class people to do that for her. She hated the idea of that, of maids.. Servents it makes her feel like she owns slaves, she hated that time period in History. That's why she bribed her history professor with a couple grand to not make her learn that lesson. Fixing herself a bowl of ceral with fresh strawberrys she sat down outside with her mother and father.

"GoodMorning Baby" Her Mother Tish said and greeted her with a kiss to the head. Her father smiled at her, that's all she'll get for a hello. She smiled at her mom "Morning' Mother, Guess what" She smiled big, Tish putting down her paper she smiled and listened to her 'perfect' daughter. "What my love?" she said picking up her china cup and taking a sip out of it. "I finally packed all my books away im ready!" She smiled big, Oh how miley was excited about Europe. She just couldn't wait! "Oh baby, already?" she shook her head and laughed "you have about a month left! you have time baby!" She laughed. "I know Mother, but im just so excited! Italy! for FOUR years!" Miley gushed eating at the same time.

"Get some duct tape or she wont shut it" A voice spoke up from behind. Miley turned and rolled her eyes "Your just jealous you have to stay here, little Justin." She smiled at her younger brother. "Hey, i get your room so im ready for you to get out of here" He smirked. "No you dont" -"Oh yes i do! Dad said i do right dad?" He quickly spoke up

I looked at my mom "Seriously? He gets my room!"

Both Mother and Father look at each other and laugh, and shake their heads. Oh typical Morning. I make a face at Justin earning one in return i smirk. "Loser" I flick his head. He hits me and i gasp "Hey Now you two settle down im trying to read" Our father spoke up, oops. We laugh at each other and finish our breakfast. So ready for this press confrence!

**-return the favor-**

Listening to my Dad talk about our Company was fun sometimes, but today my mind seemed to be some where else. Looking around the confrence room we were in was gorgeous, it was in a upstate New York, where we normally have our business meetings. While my dad conversed with the press, my brother Justin was texting most likely selena aka his girlfriend, btw. GROSS girl how can my bff date my YOUNGER brother? Well it's gross in my eyes, since im her bestfriend and im his sister. But their happy, and.. happiness when it comes to my friends and family, i think that's what really matters. i smiled as my mom took his phone away and sat on it. I laughed slightly under my breath. About 10 minutes later, i had to use the restroom so i quickly excused myself and left through the back. Even though we come here i always seem to get lost, ending up im gone for a while.

While wandering down the halls, i admire all these paintings of famous celebrities and their pets. It's really funny seeing Ozzy Osborn with a Snake and Pig. what an awkward match right? I laughed and continued walking down the hall, i passed the courtyard and headed towards the direction i thought to be the bathroom. "Where is it?" She murmered under her breath. she groaned she really had to go now.. Looking for the lou, or the bathroom. She couldn't help but notice all the staff that worked around this place, they were of all ages young to old, she felt so sorry for them. She looked inside the kitchen to see them busy at work, she noticed a very attractive man grabbing a napkin and folding it like a pro. She smiled a little, and giggled as he tossed it at someone and laughed as it hit the one in the head. She covered her mouth and watched for a mintue or so.. "What are you doing?" A voice came out from behind her, she quickly turned around to come face to face with a young woman about early 20's she guessed with dark brown hair, almost black she gulped.

" I was just watching" She looked at her "Well, the kitchen is no place for the rich" she said, in a very.. 'rich' tone she pushed past her and into the kitchen. My mouth fell open and looked into the window, how _DARE_ she! I looked up to see her talking to the curly head boy, who I thought was attractive, then they both looked up i quickly ducked away, and hurried out of there..

**-return the favor-**

Sitting down to a lovely meal, in a dinning hall with many other rich expensive business consultants of my fathers, i talked with my brother for a bit while listening to my Father give a talk. When our last meal arrived i noticed the curly head boy walking towards me, I gulped a little and looked away, towards my brother. He looked at me strangly "What?" I gulped and looked down as the boy came up to me. I looked up, he looked down at me and bent down while placing my food. _"Did you enjoy the show?"_ He smiled at me while looking me in the eyes i nodded carefully "Yes.." I breathed out like a lunatic. _how could i be so stupid, i sounded like a 15 year old girl! _He chuckled and stood up stright and looked over to another waitor he nodded his head like he was tipping a pretend hat, and winked and walked back into the kitchen

_well, he just took my breath away.. _

_**i enjoy this story! tell me if you like it, positive reveiws would be lovely. **_


	3. Part 2 Tonight would end like this

Return The Favor; Part 2

Nick Jonas 23 year old College Student; Working for Wealthy

Miley Duncan 18 Ready for College; Very Wealthy

Billy Duncan 48; The Wealth

Tish Duncan 36; The Wealth's Wife

Justin Duncan: 16 spoiled son dating an 18 year old.

Selena Rameriz: 18 Wealthy's Family Friend, Miley's bestfriend

Joe Jonas 24 years old, Nick's bestfriend, brother, and roommate.

Gregg Sulkin 23 years old, on of nick's friends and co-workers.

* * *

><p><strong>10:30 pm; late night shift. following day.<strong>

**-Nick-**

I waved goodbye to Demi and another one of our friends Gregg and walked out after clocking out. I couldn't help but reply the moment when interacted with Ms. Duncan. She was hott, im not going to lie, she was beautiful more of hott. The way her hair cascaded down her broad shoulders, the way her chest fu-filled all needs and curves of the dress. The way her hips hugged her body perfectly, and those legs. How could he forget her legs, they were long, tan, gorgeous.. But she was 18-he was 23, that's never going to happen. Oh-and the fact he's practically poor.

I walked down the streets of New York City landing at my second Job, Bar tending. I sighed and walked in and waved to Joe my brother, but also my co-worker for "Patricks" our little irish pub. We didn't own it, but we practically did since we worked the hardest for the best pay. Joe took the day shift, while i was waitoring, and i took the night shift but most of the time he stayed and helped. I nodded, 'hey' and walked behind the bar and started taking orders, and serving them right away.

It was friday Night, we get pretty busy, time flew by. When i looked at the clock i was confused, it was already 2:30 and people were still coming in. Around 3, i was so tired i could barely serve a drink. Joe was alwas full of energy so he took the orders. I was stuck cleaning up and putting the chairs on the table and sweeping up the mess. Finally the last costumer walked out pretty drunk, but he did that every night. I walked towards the door and was about to lock it when someone burst in, causing me to fall back.

I looked over obviously confused, and I saw Joe look up confused. What the hell?

**-4 hours before w/miley-**

"com'on daddy!" I whined, i was 18 i can easily go out and club, even though the age was 21. But im one of the most well known teenage girls in .. AMERICA! i can get away with a lot. I whined an whined, till my mother said 'okay' I smiled and left with Selena. Selena and I wanted to party, it was coming down to the last month we would be in New York Together. So we agreed to participate with our families during the day. But Night? yeah no, im going out! Im partying!

It was around 10 and we were excited, we hopped from party to party, getting a tad drunk on the way. I realized Selena wanted to see my brother so i dropped her off at my house letting her sneak in to his room around 2:30-ish. But i wanted to continue dancing with random strangers, having some pretty amazing drinks. I wanted to have fun! So i continued driving until my car started making funny noises.

"Fuck" i hissed as i got out, to see the front of my gorgeous convertible in smoke. I squealed and tried to open it, but ending up i burned my hand in the process. I held my hand and started to tear up, it hurt like a bitch! I looked around, and still a bit hazy had no idea where i Was. It was hott, so i decided to take my shirt off so i was wearing a cute pencil skirt and a red lacy bra..i turned my head and i saw a pub named 'patricks' I smiled. BEER! I shook my head and laughed and walked over to the pub after pulling on my hoodie- when I saw someone walke out obviously drunk. I smiled maybe they could help me! I walked in quickly, with much enthusaism and in the process of opening the door i must have knocked someone over, because i heard a loud thump. I started screaming on the top of my lungs, Why? It must have been the 5 earlier alcholoic bevs. i'd had earlier.

**-no one's pov..-**

"Why are you screaming?" Nick questioned and rubbed his head, and stood up wiping his hands on his apron. He sighed obviously aggrivated, that she continued to scream he walked towards her and tried to cover her mouth. "sh-.. stop-stop shh MISS SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled, she was not what he needed tonight "we're closed." Nick stated and walked towards the bar, and his brother.

"Nick.. t-turn around" Joe whispered, in uttershock. I turned around and saw the girl pull off her hood, "Shit. Is that..-"

"That's Miley Duncan without a top on.."

I turned to Joe and smiled a little. _Tonight would end like this.._

**_sorry, it's short. feeling a bit under the weather, i enjoy all your comments. i need some help though. message me some ideas! : )_**


	4. Part 3 Your drunk

Return The Favor; Part 1

Nick Jonas 23 year old College Student; Working for Wealthy

Miley Duncan 18 Ready for College; Very Wealthy

Billy Duncan 48; The Wealth

Tish Duncan 36; The Wealth's Wife

Justin Duncan: 16 spoiled son dating an 18 year old.

Selena Rameriz: 18 Wealthy's Family Friend, Miley's bestfriend

Joe Jonas 24 years old, Nick's bestfriend, brother, and roommate.

Gregg Sulkin 23 years old, on of nick's friends and co-workers.

* * *

><p><strong>4 am. same day.<strong>

**-Nick-**

I watched her stumble over her words while trying to cover up, i couldn't help but laugh. She looked like a lost puppy, it was adorable. -wait. what?

"Your Miley Duncan!" I heard Joe exclaim, he always had a thing for her. I rolled my eyes and hit his stomach "Give her somthing to cover up with asshole" I hissed. He laughed and looked at me "Why?" I rolled my eyes at him, i wonder sometimes..

"Dude just give her your apron or .. or something" I tried again, hoping he'd do it this time insted of being a perv. "Why would i give one of the hottest girls in america an apron to cover up her boobies?" He smirks i rolled my eyes, i was too tired for this bullshit. I took off my coat and walked up to her and covered her, she looked up at me. Her blue eyes starring me right back i gulped and took a step back and scratch the back of my neck.

"Can We Help you?" Joe snarld at me while saying this. She nodded **"**My v-vrrrrrroooooooom.." she giggled and walked around the bar looking at the pictures we have hung over the years. I lookd at Joe "Her Vroom?" He laughed "she's probably vroomed up on horny thoughts about me. I'll be right back" He winked and walked over to her, my eyes widened and grabbed him before he could even step near her "Bro.. what. no.." I slowly choaked out, he laughed "dude im kidding, i've had to deal with my fair amount of drunken females, vroom is probably her car" He laughed, i nodded like 'uh.. yeah totally i knew that' haha no i didint

I watched as Joe charmed her, how he cast his spell over her, she really wasn't into it which was quite amusing. About 10 mintues of convincing they turned to me, i had cleaned up and and i was waiting for Joe to be done so i could go home. I watched as Ms. Duncan's eyes were slowly fading in and out, she was tired and was getting bored with Joe, haha that's a first I thought. I smiled and walked up to them and cleared my throat.

"Hey Man" Joe said with a smirk, I laughed and lookd at her "Want me to take you home?" I asked nervously, half of me hoped that she would remember me from the previous encounters, but she was kinda tipsy and i could tell she was tired so im assuming no. To my surprise she nodded quickly and walked over to me. "Yes please get me away from him, he's kinda scary.." I laughed and looked a Joe "see you later.. loser" i took her waist carefully not to push her buttons, and lead her out to my truck.

"So where do you live?" I asked questionly, they have multiple houses in this area so im assuming she lived in one of them, "Oh i dont know" She giggled, my mouth dropped open, she -shit. she's too tipsy to remeber where she lives! "Ms. Dunc-" "Miley!" she yelled at me, woah.. hi there. I shook my head gently and pulled into a Publix parking lot. "Miley.. " I said cautiously.. "are you sure, you don't kno where you live?" She nodded no and smiled "Nope!" I sighed and drove her towards my apartment, and looked at her "this is embarassing" I mumbled.

"What is jew fro" she giggled "Jew fro?" what is wrong with her? Oh yeah she's completely wasted. "Yeah you look like a jew and you have a fro" **[nothing against jews, or people with fros..]**I sighed deeply and looked at her "would you like to stay at my house or, apartment?" I questioned. I seriously just want to go to bed, and if she had to sleep on my couch to be safe so be it, but then again Joe would be coming home and his hormones would start up so i bet she'd be better off on the streets.

"YES!" she exclaimed a little to quickly "Do you know what you just agreed to right?" I got out of my truck and walked over to her and opene the door she was wreastling with the seat belt she quickly grabbed my shirt "YOUR CAR SEAT IS RAPING ME!" I let out a groan "No it's not, your just in a seat belt.." I sighed and reached over, my face coming close to inbetween her legs.. awk, and her dress was very short meaning i saw all leg. I let out a breath and she squealed i quickly shot up after unbuckling her, shequickly fell into my arms and i caught her completely off guard. "What is your deal?" I set her down, "Why did ou scream?"

"You tickled me fro fro-fro..do FRODO!" she laughed and once again i couldn't help but roll my eyes, this chick was funny, cute, beautiful.. but she was completely wasted bringing out a whole new side. I laughed "Your drunk com'on.." i lead her inside my apartment kicking a few things out of the way, i sighed "im sorr for the mess.. " She looked around and jumped up and down "Can we have a slumber party? I've never had a slumber party" I stared at her in shock, even though im a guy i've even had a slumberparty, well.. it's a sleepover ..kinda neermind "Seriously?" I put my bag down and lead her over to the couch, i grabbed a trashcan putting it next to her i walked into my kitchen and grabbed a glass over water and put it on the table and looked at her. I smiled, she looked cute.

"Im tired phil" Phil? who the hell is phil? "Whos phil?" ... "arn't you phil?" She questioned I laughed "Get some sleep.. Miley"

She smiled and laid down, i grabbed a blanket and covered her and looked at her she was asleep, fast.. I smiled and lookd at her She looked so peaceful, and so.. beautiful. I couldn't help but gawk over her. "GoodNight Ms. Duncan" I whispered and went into my room quietly..


	5. Part 4 I wasn't really drunk

Return The Favor; Part 1

Nick Jonas 23 year old College Student; Working for Wealthy

Miley Duncan 18 Ready for College; Very Wealthy

Billy Duncan 48; The Wealth

Tish Duncan 36; The Wealth's Wife

Justin Duncan: 16 spoiled son dating an 18 year old.

Selena Rameriz: 18 Wealthy's Family Friend, Miley's bestfriend

Joe Jonas 24 years old, Nick's bestfriend, brother, and roommate.

Gregg Sulkin 23 years old, on of nick's friends and co-workers.

* * *

><p><strong>12 pm the next day<strong>

**With Miley**

"I dont know Sel.. i just woke up in his house, he cooked me breakfast and left me a note, saying what happened and that he had to go to work he left his number for me if i needed him. He was sweet" I smiled softly.. He really was

"and.. his name was?" she questioned while laying on my bed with a bag of gummy worms and a lemonade right next to her. She took a bite of the gummy worm "Seriously Mi he could have been a rapist"

I laughed softly "He's Not Sel, he would have done something to me but he didn't he treated me with resepct.. i think" I laughed at my last comment, actually knowning what happened. "Plus i really wasn't that drunk, i just had to act like it so i knew what went down" I smiled proudly i waaass a genious.

"Your such a badass Miley" She laughed and took another bite.

I smiled at her "Well i kinda want to see him again.." I blushed "Maybe.. we could go-"

"Miley! Come down here please!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs, i looked at Selena and shrugged and walked downstairs. I gasped as I saw those familiar brown chocolate eyes starring at me, I saw that same smirk he gave me a yesterday at the press confrence, what the _hell _was he doing here?

"Miley this is Nick Jonas, he's going to stay here for a bit because your father and I have a few meetings out of town about the company, hes.. kinda-"

"A baby sitter? Mom im 18 im leaving in like 30 days for college- i think i can handle Justin" I sighed knowning she wont change her mind if she already hired him, He tilted his head at me and gave me that questioning look. I smiled a little, not that i didn't want him here, i just didnt need a baby sitter he must think im some sort of .. baby or something.

"Well too bad" she laughed "I dont trust you alone in a house with your brother, you guys would kill each other" She smiled at me, i nodded

"True..well Nick, it's nice to meet you im gonna go upstairs now and bite the heads off gummy worms, or the butt.. I dont know the difference they look the same. Kbye!" I laughed and walked back up the stairs, i gasped and leaned against the wall as my eyes got wider, I couldn't believe that HE of all people was MY baby sitter. What!

I walked into my room quickly and told Selena allllll, about it. She laughed and said she had to leave for a few days for a confrence HER parents were having in the Bahamas and she didn't want to miss out on the hott guys I nodded knowning i would want to go for that excact reason too. I laughed softly and hugged her goodbye, and showed her out. I turned around to come face to face with a very attractive man. I gasped and held my hand over my heart, "wow.. " I breathed out

He chuckled "Remmeber me?" He questioned in a very toned down voice, sexy.. but very monotone it was a turn on for sure.

I nodded "Yes i do, and i appreciate it Nick your very kind to me" I smiled at him

He returned the smile, a cute one too. He was cute, no he was Sexy. No. wait, he was a sex god. haha, i laughed to myself. Im such a retard.

"So.. why are you babysitting me?" I questioned and looked at him curiously

"want the truth?" he asked me, well duh

"Um.. yes?" I stated as if it was the most obvious answer _ever _

"I wanted to spend more time with you, and i know that Joe wants to continue to try and hit on you, and your mom has known me for a while so she trusts me with you" I smiled at her

aww.. he was soooo cute! what he just said was cute! awww..

"That was sweet" i giggled and smiled at him

He smiled at me "so what do you want to do?" He questioned as he followed me into my ginormous kitchen.

"cook for me" I demanded but in a cute way.

He laughed and nodded, "what do you want?" He looked around and opened the fridge examining the food contents inside.

"Whatever as long as it has no onions, i can't go kiss any boys with onion breath" i smiled and waited for his reaction to my last statement

He turned his head and looked at me. "Kissing boys? At your age? No.." he smiled and started cutting up some green pepers. Soon enough he had themm in a frying pan with olive oil in it, to give it that flare.

I laughed "Kidding.." I smiled as i watched him prepare an amazing dish.

"go get your brother maybe he wants some.." He said softly while stirring the pasta

I nodded "JUSTIN GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" I yelled and he just laughed at me. "That wasn't what i ment but okay.."

I giggled at how CUTE he was, I looked over to see Justin walking down with his phone in his hands "Sel?" I questioned. He nodded "Yeah, did you know she's going to the bahamas to check out hotter guys than you" I smiled at him

"shut the fuck up miles, seriously you know how i feel about her" He smiled at Nick "who are you?"

"Nick Jonas sir, im your baby sitter for a week while your parents are away.. How old are you?" He questioned my little brother

"Baby sitter? What does mom not trust us? oh and im 17" he smiled "You?"

Nick grabbed two plates and put them infront of us, and gave us a great meal. "23 still in college" He whispered..

"YOUR in college?" I gasped "how do you like it, is it as amazing as everyone says it is?" she quickly began rambling on about college, the parties.. the boys.. the everything

Just as i was going on five mintues Nick took a spoon full of sauce with some pasta and shoved it in my mouth "yes.. yes and yes.. but no to the other.. one of your questioned" he laughed

I groaned in pure heaven, this was the most amazing pasta i have EVER tasted in my life.

He smiled and left us to eat our "linner." Dinner and lunch, oh yeahh.. i combined those words. I turned to Justin

"Are you going to go up and rape him tonight? cause I'll go over to Jadens" He looked at me

I laughed "No Justin, but go to his house anyway i want to spend time with him.. get to know if he's proper enough to take care of us"

"Oh Miley, you _really suck _at lying" He laughed, i giggled

"I know" I stated proudly. "But seriously go i dont want you here"

"I dont want you here" I mocked her.

"Are you guys already trying to kill each other?" Nick said while walking into the kitchen. I smiled cute at him, and he returned the smile

"That's gross man your flirting with _this?" _he pointed to me

Nick looked at me then to him "go to your friends house" he laughed "soon?"

Justin nodded, "but i'll be back tomorrow to make sure you didn't hurt my sister" I said while getting up and leaving Nick to clean up after him.

I looked up to see him starring at me. "what?" I questioned as i got up putting my dish away, when i turned around he was there cornering me in. I backed up into the counter as he stepped forward towards me, he placed his hand on my cheek slowly pushing a strand of hair out of the way. "your beautiful.." He murmered. I smiled a little and pressed my cheek into his hand as he carassed my cheek. I looked into his big brown eyes and smiled at him, he was different than all the other guys i've dated, he cared, he was sweet.. he didn't take advantage of me. "So miley.." He whispered and leaned in _so close _to my lips, i sucked in a breath. He slowly trailed his lips down the side of my cheek towards my ear, as his hands gripped onto my hips pressing me harder against the counter. "are you really going to rape me?" He chuckled in my ear, and pulled away. "oh.. i want too" I whispered, his eyes widened and so did mine. "oh shit, i said that out loud?" I was so embarassed i pushed him away and ran up the stairs into my room and shut the door "oh my god.."

-teehee, it's long yourrrrrrrr welcome!


	6. Part 5 I wanted to control you

Return The Favor; Part 1

Nick Jonas 23 year old College Student; Working for Wealthy

Miley Duncan 18 Ready for College; Very Wealthy

Billy Duncan 48; The Wealth

Tish Duncan 36; The Wealth's Wife

Justin Duncan: 16 spoiled son dating an 18 year old.

Selena Rameriz: 18 Wealthy's Family Friend, Miley's bestfriend

Joe Jonas 24 years old, Nick's bestfriend, brother, and roommate.

Gregg Sulkin 23 years old, on of nick's friends and co-workers.

* * *

><p><strong>4:30 continuing day..<strong>

**P.S SORRY FOR THE SHORT story, but i updated fast.. so.. **

**-Miley-**

I couldn't believe what i said to him, i mean.. oh my god i was mortified.. HOW WHY! oh god, how could i just-areowfidsjlkdjfa that is how i feel, i feel like i just jumped off a cliff and landed in a sea of embarassment. I looked up when i heard a knock on my door, oh shit.

I heard a chuckle "If you wanted to rape me so badly why arn't you out here taking me.." **HE **whispered loud enough so i could hear him.

OH MY GOD! your kidding me! NOW he's mocking me? WHY! Oh Jesus Christ, i heard him laugh. I sighed and opened the door to see him standing there wwwwwwithout a shirt on and his jeans showing a tad bit of his boxers.. haha boxer man? nice. I blushed "i didn't mean that"

"Oh Miley.. but you did" He walked towards me, and pushed me inside closing my door with his foot he continued to push me so i'd fall onto the bed, i gulped. "you.. so did" He smirked at me and kissed my neck.

I moaned softly as he found my sweetspot, god, it feels good for him to be 'necking' me. I arched my back giving him more room with my neck, i felt him go down towards my collarbone then i felt a tug and my eyes flew open to see my shirt down my stomach; since i was wearing strapless there was no need for a bra, so now my chest was completely visable. I gasped as he started kissing around my breasts.

"Miley? ..Miley!" I gasped and flew up hitting my head on something, and then i heard a loud thump. I gasped and pulled up my sheets to see me fully clothed, I looked down to see Nick holding his head on the ground "Oh my god are you okay?" I quickly got out of bed and rushed to his side. I giggled a little to see him in pain

"Why are you laughing? You were moaning my name" He laughed, i turned red. "What?" I asked suddenly

I laughed nervously was i really? How could this happen TWICE? oh shit my life, god!

"Im kidding beautiful, but God Damn you have a hard head.." he rubbed his forehead i laughed and kissed it softly

"Im sorry.. i really am i didn't.. you scard me" I sighed and rubbed my own head.

**"**that took me by surprise" he chuckled softly " I wasn't expecting a bang on the head.."

I let my head hang in just utter and complete embarassment. "I..im so sorry"

He laughed again and stood up, and looked at me. I felt a warm finger lift my chin, i stared into his brown chocolate orbs. He smiled back, and leaned in and kissed my cheek softly letting it linger there for a bit, to me it seemed like a bajillion hours. but i wouldn't mind those hours.. at all. I smiled and looked into his eyes. "What was that for?" I blushed

STUPID QUESTION! gr.. miley!

He smirked, oh god i could die from that. He walked to the door and turned around "Now i know how i can control you" He winked and left closing the door.

_what _just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>so i found this song. and i know this is totally out there, but you know all these amazing video makers? like the support videos, the NILEY- N-I-L-E-Y videos-people.. makers? Well, i found this song. I know you are all capable of doing it. im not im just a fail at life. but i want you guys to try and make a song, i think it'd be an AMAZING niley video! seriously the song? -OH right, haha.<strong>

**Parachute: Forever and Always**

**it made me tear, that's how beautiful i think it is. hahaha, no seriously.. make the video. plus, reveiw/comment!**


	7. Part 6 Not the Best way to end

Return The Favor; Part 1

Nick Jonas 23 year old College Student; Working for Wealthy

Miley Duncan 18 Ready for College; Very Wealthy

Billy Duncan 48; The Wealth

Tish Duncan 36; The Wealth's Wife

Justin Duncan: 16 spoiled son dating an 18 year old.

Selena Rameriz: 18 Wealthy's Family Friend, Miley's bestfriend

Joe Jonas 24 years old, Nick's bestfriend, brother, and roommate.

Gregg Sulkin 23 years old, on of nick's friends and co-workers.

**-Miley-**

For the past 3 days, Nick and I have done nothing but flirt. flirt. flirt.. and flirt. a few kisses on the cheeks here and there, im learning how to control myself around him, but we have a gym in the basement and when nick isn't either doing laundrey, cooking, or helping me finish up packing, that's where he is. He likes to work out, he's a pretty buff guy, he's hott. He needs to maintain his image.. i guess.

Nick stay's in the guest part of the house (it's own wing!) He really is responsible which i think is beyond sexy. I mean, he does all my chors like it's no big deal i love it. I love watching him too, is that creepy? No. He flaunts his body off on purpose and it's always around me, so i have a right to watch him!

"Miley? Can you please help me?" A sexy, deep, trembling voice came from the kitchen, i got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to see Nick having trouble with a stack of cooking books about to fall ontop of him if he moved. I giggled and walked over quickly and stood up on a chair coming to be taller than him.

I heard him clear his throat, and i looked down to see that the 'V' part of my shirt was right infront of his face. woops. flashing Hannah and Bella my prize positions, just kidding my boobs arn't that fake- I smiled a little and put the books back and closed the cubbard and looked down at him he smiled and placed his hands on my waist, i giggled. -Im ticklish there, okay?

"Stop Nick" I laughed a little more

"Why?" he smiled and pressed a little harder into my sides, making me squeal.

He laughed and picked me off the chair and set me down infront of him, he smiled at me. "Ticklish?" He questioned while raising his eye brows gently.

I nodded no quickly

"You nodded to quickly" he laughed "you are" while saying that he pressed my sides again making me squeal in laughter!

"Nick stop it now! o-or i'll fire you!"

He stopped quickly and pouted at me "you wouldn't do that to me would you?"

i giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck and nodded no and looked him in the eyes. "We should go to the movies, i want to see Transformers.. will you take me?"

He looked as he was thinking for a while, i sighed and lookd up at him again "pleassssssssssse?"

"What do i get in return?" he asked a smirk forming on his beautiful lips.

I laughed and threw my head back holding onto his neck still; soon enough i felt hot breaths on my neck, making me grip onto his neck tighter I let out a gasp, as i felt hot lips on my neck inching up slowly towards my chin slowly gliding over my own lips going to my cheek stopping there, he pulled me up and smiled at me.

I bit my own lip having him so close to me was like getting high off of weed. He was a drug that i despretly needed to stay alive. I let out a breath as his hands snaked around and landed on my ass, he squeezed it gently making me smile at him, i always enjoyed whensomeone did that to me. Is that weird, is that my new fetish? Ass-Squeezing..

As he continued his trail of sensual kisses, he landed on my lips pecking them once, then squeezing me once, he pecked my lips again continuing the process with my ass.

I sighed and looked at him and ran my hands through his gorgeous hair. "movie 10 mintues take me?" i smiled and walked up the stairs swaying my ass from side to side.

"ohhhhhhh, god" I heard before i went into my room, i laughed and smiled and got ready for our little outing..

* * *

><p>As we sat watching transformers i felt his left leg bang against mine gently i glanced over at him watching as he took a sip of his drink. I smiled as I saw his eyes slowly creep around towards my face, once his eyes locked onto mine his head turned completely towards me. He flashed me one of those sexy smiles and nudged my leg again with his.<p>

I smiled and bit my lip and turned my attention back to Optimus Prime kicking some serious ass. Then i felt his hand slowly take mine and he smiled at me.

I got these serious tummy feelings, it felt like my stomach was squeezing it's insides together then letting them go whenever he let his thumb roll over my hand in general. He was making me have fluttery feelings! My Butler- My Nanny, My.. _older _man? oh my god i have a thing for him!

* * *

><p>We left the movie holding hands, knowning all my friends were away at college for summer sessions i knew i wouldn't run into anyone, so it's okay. It's not like the PLL teacher student affair, but i still kinda felt dirty being only 18 with a 23 year old. I dont know i just felt, ..wrong. But it's okay because im legally an adult! While walking to the car talking about the movie, about college about.. boys. We really had a good time, we stopped at Chick-Fil-A and ate dinner, when we arrived home, he got a text.<p>

I watched as he checked it, his eyes sagging a little bit but he kept his sweet smile on. "Hey, im gonna go home tonight you're fine on your own right?" he asked quickly. I was hoping he would stay with me tonight, you know.. in the same room but i guess that won't come up tonight. I nodded slowly and placed my hand on the door pushing it open i got out but before i could, i felt his hand wrap around my wrist and pull me close.

"I had a good time tonight miley.." He smiled at me, i smiled and kissed his cheek softly and nodded

"Me too.. i'll see you tomorrow?"

"of course you will, i just need to go take care of something" He smiled and kissed my cheek and watched as i walked up to the door, I turned around to see him gone i sighed. Okay, good first date. Not the best way to end it.

**short short shot update, sorry guys having to take over work shifts for people; kinda pissing me offfff! but what can you do?**

**xxx**


End file.
